Welcome Home
by JadeZeroRoyaltee
Summary: Jin Kazama comes home to a sexy surprise from his fiance after coming home from a long day of work. Warning: This story contains content (Sex, cursing) NOT suitable for children. Rated M for mature audiences.


_Notes:_ Wooo! Feels good to be back after so long! For this story, I try to keep the story short and hot at the same time. This story is told in Jin Kazama's POV. I must say that this might be the filthiest one I've done, because of the content. If you do not like gay-themed anything, I highly suggest you leave. Your hate is not wanted here. Please read and review. I would greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy.

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Tekken or any of it's characters.

 _Story:_

Oh yeah! Just the thing I needed to come home to. The only thing I need right now is for my auburn-haired fiance to walk in, naked, and ready for some action. And by action, I mean really hot sex.

My bae? Hwoarang? Well, he is and has always been horny. He'd do anything possible to get me to do it with him every single day, from cooking me a great meal to masturbating in front of me. I passed up those lovely opportunities because I felt like we didn't need it for our relationship to succeed... until now. It wasn't until before I left for work that I realized that I needed it after all. When Hwoarang kissed me so deeply and passionately, followed by me grabbing his big round ass, I told him to be ready for me before I got home.

"When you get home, I'm gonna make you feel right at home. Imma make you want this more, baby." he promised. And now here be is, waiting to be fucked.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Hwoarang said in the most sensual way possible.

"Hell yeah." I replied.

With a hot giggle, Hwoarang got on his knees, unfastened my pants, and took out my cock.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long, baby." Hwoarang stated, stroking my cock before finally taking it in his mouth and tasting me.

So have I baby.

He starts off slowly, deep-throating me. He even included a few licks, before going back to sucking me off. I closed my eyes as he went faster. The pleasure I'm getting from his mouth is that damn heavenly. I hold his head, wanting more of it. In response, he licks the tip, and sucks harder.

"Mmm... you taste delightful, babe." he says lustfully, lips all wet after his sexy blowjob.

Hwoarang then gets up and sits on my lap. I place my hands around his waist. He moaned in response. Hwoarang then leans forward to kiss me deeper than he did this morning. I grabbed his ass, rubbing it in the process. This earned me another moan.

"Baby..." Hwoarang said, pulling away. "Touch me. I'm craving it. Please baby. I want more."

I smirked at his plea. It's time I delivered on it.

My thumb goes to his nipples and rubs his peachy nubs. With each rub, Hwoarang moans for more, and I can't resist the urge to keep going. I torture his nipples more, twisting and pinching it. Damn, all that torturing made me want to suck them.

And I did just that. I leaned forward and took one of Hwoarang's nipples into my mouth, sucking it with as much suction as possible. While sucking on it, I bit and pulled on it, making him squirm. He's so delicious. His moaning has made him even more delightful.

"Yes, Jin. Right there. Ohhh..." Hwoarang moaned. The way he moaned out my name... he's close to bringing the devil right out of me. Knowing him, he'd do exactly that.

However, little did I know that he would surprise me with a really hot act. While I was sucking the other nipple, I looked down to see that bae was fingering his sexy round ass. He was moaning very loud as he did it. Congratulations Hwoarang. You just made me even hungrier, and now soon, I'm gonna make you scream.

I pulled away, staring at him fucking himself. Hwoarang catches me and looks at me, smiling.

"Oooh, you like this baby?" Hwoarang asked. "Mmmm... told you I was gonna be a slut for you."

"Indeed you are. Now finger yourself harder." I demanded.

"As you wish baby." he replied.

Hwoarang fingered his ass harder, all while continuing to moan oh so sensually. The sight of his act was a sight to behold. The way his leg are spread, his love face, his pleading... fuck that, it's time for me to fuck him!

I told him " I can't take it anymore baby, honey. I'm taking your ass now."

"Then take me, baby. Give me what I've been waiting for for so long." Hwoarang said.

Oh I will kindly give it to you, babe, with pleasure.

With that, bae willingly moved his fingers out of his ass, allowing my hard rod to enter inside of him. I enter him slowly to tease him. Man, I knew he'd go crazy. I could tell that he love this by him rubbing his abs, his navel, and his nipples.

"You wanted this, baby?" I asked.

"Yes baby. Ahhh yeah..." Hwoarang moaned, nearly screaming. "Harder, baby."

I thrusted in him. I pounded him faster and harder. Not stopping and not slowing down. Looking into lustful eyes, fueling my urge to go harder and make him cum. As I went harder, Hwoarang moaned extremely loud, getting close to screaming.

"Ahh.. ahh... ahh baby..." Hwoarang groaned. "Shit baby... I'm gonna cum... ahh fuck..."

"Oh baby, me too." I replied. "Let's cum together."

" Yes baby... Oh! Oh! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Yes! He screamed, I screamed, and we both came... a lot. Sweaty and tired, I pulled out of him, and take him in for a long, passionate, well-deserved kiss. Afterwards, he sat down next to me, smiling in satisfaction.

"How do you feel now baby?" Hwoarang asked.

I, too, smiled.

"Right at home." I answered. "Your sexy body was just the thing I need."

"Mmm... told you I was gonna make you feel good. " he said.

"Indeed you did" I replied. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Damn right baby. You better believe it." he answered.

And you wonder why he is my fiance. He knows what I need.


End file.
